Extreme Truth or Dare Inuyasha Edition
by SayWhatYouWantImNotListening
Summary: The Inuyasha characters compete in dares sent in from viewers like you, its sooo f***ing hilarious!*evil laugh* This is my first fan fic so plz be nice and R&R!
1. Intro

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!! 

Intro

me: Hi peoples. My name is Aurora Luna and i am starting a new Inuyasha truth or dare, though u only send in dares, and mine is extreme. U can send me any dare u like, well not any dare, u cant send bad things like mating and that stuff, but you can make people pregnant. lets meet out contestents, oh and by the way this fanfic is NOT for kikyou lovers. Our contstents r Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: *runs out with hands in air* Yeah I'm the best i was called out first!

me: *shakes head* Kagome...

Kagome: * runs out in skimpy skirt* Hi!!!!!

me: Sango...

Sango:*rides out on kirara* Whoo hoo!!

me:Miroku...

Miroku:*walks out and stands next to Sango* hello ladies!!

sango:*feels something on her ass, slaps miroku* U perv!

*miroku just smiles as he rubbs his face*

me: Kouga...

kouga: *runs out in super speed* Hello mutt

inuyasha: i am not a mutt!!!!

me:Now guys no fighting...yet. Up next is Shippou...

shippou:*walks out* Hi aurora!

me: hi shippou. Next is Rin...

rin: *runs out* this is going to be soooo much fun!!

me: yeah it will and our final contestent is Sesshomaru, but im changing his name to fluffy.

fluffy: *walks out with no emotion* do not call me fluffy

me: too bad im in charge and im calling u fluffy

fluffy: hn

me: thats everyone and u can dare other inuyasha characters that arent here. P.s. even though this isnt a fanfic with kikyou in it u can still do evil stuff to her in ur dares! *evil laugh*

inuyasha: i cant believe we have to deal with that

me: i heard that! Kagome, please?

Inuyasha: Wait im sorry! I won- *sits*

Me: *gasps* i almost forgot, i have a friend who is going to help with these dares, so please welcome... Aiko!

*aiko walks out*

*claps*

Aiko: thank u, thank u.

me: u can also dare me and aiko as well as the other characters. I think thats everyone.

aiko: i think so too.

me: aiko and myself shall be hosting and waiting for ur reviews so we can get this show on the road.

Aiko: yup. so start reviewing...NOW!

me: calm down aiko, we'll get reviews hopefully. I would like to give a shout out to the one person who inspired me to do this...

inuyasha: oh jeez *rolls eyes*

me: U shut it! *glares at inu*

*inuyasha hides behind kirara*

me:sweetpea! i read and reviewed her truth or dare and i thought it was awesome so i have decided to do one of my own. I hope u'll read and review mine and u can be in it if u want sweetpea, u hear me? Dont be afriad to speak up!

fluffy: now wat r we supposed to do just wait?

shippou: I dont like waiting

me: dont worry to get things rolling we will start with a dare that me and aiko made up. The dare is everyone will be put in a box and fight to the deaths and the last one standing wins!

everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

me: just kidding, the real dare is that Kouga and Kagome have to go on a date to Olive Garden...

Inuyasha: Hell no! That wolf cub isn't getting any where near Kagome!

Me: Why? Are you jealous?

Inuyasha: Pft. No, I don't care, go right ahead.

Me: Inuyasha you haven't heard your dare yet.

Inuyasha: *gulps* I have to do a dare?!

Me: Uh, yeah. Your dare is that you are going to serve Kaggs and Kouga on their date, and if you try to do anything to either sabatosh the date or try to do something to Kouga, that includes calling him names, you get a face full of dirt, which will come from Kagome or me.

Inuyasha: I'm not afraid of you, you can't even 'sit' me!

Me: Don't test my temper!

Inuyasha: Why? You can't do anything!

Me: SIT!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: ugg

Me: I can do whatever I want, but I can only 'sit' you in this dare.

Inuyasha: (muffled) yay

Me: What?!

Inuyasha:(muffled, still) nothin

Me: Good.

Aiko:Sango, you have to let Miroku letch any girl he wants, even you.

Sango:NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku:I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sango, come into my arms...

Me: Not yet Miroku, I have to finish reading the dares...

Miroku: aww!

Me: U PEOPLE NEED TO STOP INTERUPING ME!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Ma'm, yes, ma'm!

Me: Good. Miroku you have to go the rest of this chappie in an abondond Victoria's Secret, no food, no water, just bras and perfume. Kouga, you have to go to Hot Topic and hug every person you see.

Aiko: (whispers) Shouldn't you tell him about-

Me: (also whispers) No, let him find out

Aiko: (whispers) ok.

Me: Fluffy, you have to give the kids all the candy they want and take them to see Hannah Montana: the movie. Shippou and Rin, we are letting you off the hook on this dare, but you have to do other dares.

Rin&Shippou: OK!

Me: Here's some candy. *tosses kids candy*

Rin&Shippou:YAY!

Me: Omg! They are soooooo cute!!!!!!!!

Aiko: Mhm

Me:Ok. Kagome, I believe you and Kouga have a date, oh and Inuyasha you need to get changed, you cant go to work in that ratty old kimono. *snaps fingers and Inuyasha is dressed like the Olive Garden staff* There that is better.

Inuyasha: Grrr

Me: Bye!

*Inuyasha, Kaggs, and Kouga poof to Olive Garden*

*Kaggs and Kouga sit in booth, Inu stands in front of their table*

Me: *poofs in a tv, watches the date* I don't think he knows what to say.

Aiko: Why don't you help him out?

Me: Good idea.

*a prompter appears in front of Inu, words begin to scroll across the screen*

Inuyasha: (stressed) Welcome to Olive Garden, can I start you off with something to drink?

Kagome: I'll take a Dr. Pepper.

Kouga: Ditto

Me: Ok, well that gets going lets start on the other dares.

Aiko: Here Fluffy, this is 50 bucks go buy the kids candy. *hands Fluffy the 50 dollar bill*

Fluffy: Come children. *heads to candy store with kids*

Me: Sango your turn.

Sango: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs from Miroku*

Miroku: Come Sango. *chases Sango*

Me: Now now, Sango, you have to. *snaps fingers, Sango's legs and arms are tied up* There we go.

Miroku: Ah, Sango, there you are. *picks Sango up, bridal style, and kisses her*

Sango: *tries to get away at first, then likes it* Oh Miroku!

*make out session*

Me: Ok Miroku it's your turn. *snaps fingers and a victoria's secret pops up*

Go on.

Miroku: I'll be back for you, my dear Sango...

Me: Oh, cut the sappy-ness and get in the ladies deparment store!

Miroku: Ooo, ladies! *runs inside Victoria's Secret*

Me: *locks door* Hmmm, we should see his sufforing. *snaps fingers and a wall becomes a two way mirror* There, he dosent know we're watching.

*two lawn chairs poof in*

Me: Here Sango, sit down and enjoy the shows. *sits down and Sango sits down in other lawn chair*

AT OLIVE GARDEN

Inuyasha: Here are your beverages. *hands them their drinks*

Kouga: *sips hi drink and spits it on Inu* This is diet pepsi!

Inuyasha: TOO BAD WOLF BREATH YOU'RE GOING TO DEAL WITH IT...

*people staring at Inu*

Me: Bad dog! Sit!

*Inu hits the ground then stands up*

Inuyasha: *reads prompter* I'm sorry Sir, let me get you another one.

Me: Good boy! :) *turns to Miroku*

Miroku: *letching a maniquine* You're just so beautiful!

Me: Uhhhh O.O Wow, who knew he was that stupid.

Sango: O.O Uh, yeah, thats creepy. I'm becoming less interested in him.

Me: I'm turning back to the date now...

Sango: Me too.

Me: This date is taking to long. Aiko, go take this to Inuyasha and tell him to slip this in their drinks.

Aiko: Ok, be back in a bit. *heads to Olive Garden*

Sango: What is it?

Me: You'll see. Ok lets speed up time.

20 MINS. LATER

Me: So how was the date?

Kouga: I LOVE KAGOME! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO! PLEASE LEAVE THAT STUPID HANYOU AND COME WITH ME!

Everyone: O.O

Kagome: No way, you're a freaking stalker! And I love Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Really?

Kagome: Of course, I've always loved you!

*make out session*

Sango: Truth serum?

Me: Truth serum. How was Victoria's Secret Miroku?

Miroku: IT WAS HORRIBLE! THERE WHERE SO MANY WOMEN THERE BUT NONE WERE REAL!!!!!!!!

Me: *evil laugh* What about you Fluffy? Did you have fun at the movies?

Fluffy: *walks up to aurora with candy and popcorn stuck in his fluff and his clothes are wet and sticky* Grrrr.

Me: Ok......Shippou, Rin, did you have fun?

Shippou&Rin: YEAH!!

Me: Since we are running out of time Inuyasha you can just kill Kouga.

Kouga: NO WAY!

Inuyasha: This _is _fun! *takes out tetsusaiga, slices Kouga's head off*

Me: Good. Oh, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Aiko: AURORA DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!

Me: Good job Aiko. See ya later!

Shippou&Rin: Don't forget to review!!

Me: Oh yeah, don't forget to review. *gives kids candy*

Shippou&Rin: YAY CANDY!!

Me: So cute! 

**Yay! the first chappie of my first fanfic is finished!!!!! plz R&R!!!!!!!!**


	2. First Dares!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!

First Dares!!!!!

Me: Hey. Welcome back! *looks around* Where is everyone? No problem. *snaps fingers and everyone pops in sleeping* Huh?

Inuyasha: (sleep talking) Oh Kagome! I love Kagome!

Me: O.O WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *all jump from the yelling*

Me: That's better. Now look alive people! We got our first dares!

Inuyasha: Oh come on! People do me a favor and DON'T SEND IN DARES!

Me: THAT'S IT FROM NOW ON I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN 'SIT' YOU! *snaps fingers and purple light goes from Kagome to me*

Inuyasha: You think I'm going to fear a stupid purple light?!

Shippou: If I were you I would shut up now!

Inuyasha: Why? She's just a little human and I'm a powerfull hanyou!

Me: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: *stuck in a 30 ft deep hole* ugh *moans*

Fluffy: Serves you right.

Me: Aiko.. please tell Fluffy to s-i-t.

Aiko: I can't.

Me: You can now.

Fluffy: *beads appear around his neck* What the hell?

Me: Go ahead try it out.

Aiko: Sit!

Fluffy: *face first in the ground* ugh.

Me: Ok, I feel better now... who wants to read the first dare?

Shippou: ME!! I WANNA READ IT!

Me: Ok here ya go. *hands shippou the dare*

Shippou: Ok this dare is from InuyashaWifey...

KEWL. i LIKE STORIES LIKE THESE. UHH, LETS SEE...KAN YOU MAKE KAGOME HAVE TO BE LOCKED IN A CLOSET AND WATCH AS INUYASHA CONFESSES HIS LOVE FOR KIKYOU. bUT KIKYOU REFUSES HIM AND WANTS NARAKU!

Me: Ok, I'm gonna add a little extra surprise to that one. Sorry Kagome. *snaps fingers, Kaggs is put in a see through box* Inuyasha stand right in front of the box. *shots inu's feet with purple light*

Inuyasha: *tries tio move, but can't* What the...

Me: I glued your feet to the floor. What am I forgetting? Oh, Kikyou. *turns to face kikyou* AHH! Ok off you go *pushes kikyou torward inu*

Inuyasha: Kikyou! I love you so much please stay by me forever!

Kagome: *starts to cry*

Kikyou: Inuyasha I do- *gets hit by light* don't I hate you, I've always hated you! I love Naraku!

Inuyasha: *enraged* But I thought...

Kikyou: You're just a filthy hanyou!

Inuyasha: *gets hit by purple light* WTF You can just drop dead for all I f***ing care! Oh wait you are dead! *takes out tetsusiaga and kills that dumbass b**ch*

Me: That was me I admit that I made him kill her and it was f***ing hilarious!

*lets Kaggs out of box*

Kagome: *crying* Inuyasha you ass! *runs out*

Inuyasha: *puts tet. away* Ok now what?

Sango: Aren't you going to go after her?

Inuyasha: Nah.

Me: Ok, next dare!

Aiko: I want to read this one!

Me: Ok.

Aiko: This is from jessica-san45 ...

Hi!

I really like fanfics like this there usually pretty damn funny! :P so is yours! i think a good dare would be to dress up all the guys in some kind of little frilly dresses with high heels (lol) and have them walk around town or something like that... heheh... *evil smirk* it would fit them perfectly! lol. I have nothing against the guys. they just all derserve to have somekind of blow to their egos. it was bound to happen! *runs away from the guys* It`s true! you guys are awesome anyway! :)

back to the point...good going so far. hope you keep it up! :)

Me: lol *evil smirk* This will be funny! *poofs in dress selections* There guys pick one out and try it on!

*guys grab a dress head to the changing rooms*

Aiko: What about Kouga?

Me: Almost forgot about him! *poofs in Kouga* Pick out a dress and put it on.

Kouga: Pft. No way, I ain't putting on that frilly thing!

Me: GO!

Kouga: *runs to dressing room*

5 MINUTES LATER

Me: Ok guys lets see you dresses.

*guys walk out*

Sango: Miroku *snicker* nice red dress!

Aiko: Fluffy *giggle* I love that yellow sun dress!

Me: Inuyasha, Kouga *chuckle* you picked the some white prom dress!

*everyone busts out laughing and rolling on floor!*

Me: Ok, berfore i bust my gut. *snaps fingers and guys are back to normal* Omfg, thanks jessica-san45 I needed a good laugh! *wipes away tear* Ok last dare. Kaggs, why don't you read it.

Kagome: Ok. This is from animehearter...

ok numbr 1 i hate kikyo(name doen't deserve capitalization!)2!  
numbr 2 i gotta dare plz use it, make Jakotsu appear and kiss Inuyasha! lol2 funny then make him scream!

Me: Ok!

Inuyasha: Wait, WHAT- *Jakotsu pops up and frenches inu* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs to bathroom, barf noises heard*

Me: Ok, that's all we got so send in your dares so I can keep this train moving! P.s. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Yay! Chappie 2 is done! Plz R&R so I can keep going.

Shippou: yeah send in dares that will make other people want to read Aurora's fanfic!

you're sooo cute, here's some candy!

Shippou: YAY!!!


	3. New Friend!

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!**

**New Friend!**

Me: Hello, hello! How are my favorite readers? *goods heard* Great! Ok, ummm hang on. *poofs in everyone* There we go!

Inuyasha: You have got to be kidding me!

Me: (cheerful) Sit! Yay! You guys are awesome, you reviewed!

Inuyasha: (muffled) Oh great.

Me: Sit! Aww, but there are only 3! You guys!

Inuyasha: ugh, yay.

Me: (glares at inu) Any way... wait. *looks around* Has anyone seen Kaggs?

Everyone: Nope.

Me: Oh well, I'll poof her in when we need her! Ok, well I guess its a good thing I got a guest star today!

Inuyasha: *jumps out of hole* WAIT! THERE ARE MORE OF YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!

Me: *red eyes glaring at inu* Boy, you just bought a train ticket to HELL! Keep it up and you'll be riding first class!

*inu hides in closet*

Me: *locks closet door* Great! Now that the annoying half breed it gone lets welcome our guest star MICHELE!

*michele runs out and hugs fluffy*

Fluffy: What the hell are you doing?!

M: Its called a hug!

Aiko: *red face* SIT!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Me: Ok....lets move on to our dares! Michele why dont you read the first one?!

M: Kay, this is from **fluffylova**...

Hm i dare Inuyasha to be in a pink tutu, fluffy in a tango dress and Kouga and everyone else in a mankini does that work? ahahh

Me: Ok! *snaps fingers and cat walk appears* First up is Inuyasha with this lovely pink tutu, complete with a leatard.

*Inu walks down cat walk and strikes a pose, blows kisses to the "audiance"*

Me: O.O (talks to self) I think I over did that last blow... oh well! *whistles at Inu* Next is Mr. Fluff Butt himself wearing an astonishing (sp?) mexican tango dress, equiped with those ravishing orange heels.

*fluffy walks out, wearing tango dress and orange heels and hair in a pony tail*

Me: (talking to self) Now I really know I over did it. *walks on to cat walk* And for our finale the rest of us in these beautiful mankinis! *rips off clothes reveling mankini*

*everyone else walks down runway with mankinis and flip flops*

Aiko: I think I like this look.

Me: Ok enough dress up we need to do other dares. *snaps fingers and everything is normal* Inuyasha you read the next one.

Inuyasha: Aww, do I have to?!

Me: YES!! *glares at Inu*

Inuyasha: Ok, ok! This is from **Evil Smurf**...

I dare you Aurora, to kiss Fluffy, but no feelings come from it.(or i'll kill you and so will your boyfriend) I dare Kagome to put Inuyasha's hair up like a french poodles and tint it pink. You have to make naraku admit that he's emo (no offense to emo people), and he has to put on a ballet costume and give everyone an even share of the jewel while skipping and singing it's a small world. I dare Shippou to tell Rin how he really feels about her in front of O'mighty Fluffy. Kagura has to tell Fluffy that she loves him, but can't be with him because someone threatened her against it *evil smile* and Tak, (you know who i'm talking about) has to kick inuyasha in the nuts. because he was being mean to shippou. Hm. Also you have to make everyone watch an episode of the smurfs and then sing the theme song (wonder where that came from) and if they don't they all get subjagation necklaces put on them. *evil laugh*

Me: Uhhh, ok. Fluffy!

Fluffy: No way am I kissing this human!

Me: Grrrr *grabs fluffy and kisses him on the lips* There done.

Fluffy: O.O

Me: Next dare! Wait... we need Kaggs! *poofs in Kaggs, who was sitting on a couch eating doritos*

Kagome: Oh... hey! What am I doing?

Me: You are going to put Inuyasha's hair up like a poodle's and tint it pink.

Kagome: *squeels* This is going to be awesome! *drags Inu into the bathroom*

5 MINS LATER

Kagome: Come on Inuyasha!

* Inu comes out with pink poodle hair*

M: Thats a *giggle* nice *snicker* look for you!

*everyone rolling on the floor laughing*

Me: Ok! *hit inu's hair with purple light, his hairs back to normal* Alright, next. Oh Naraku!

*Naraku walks in* Admit your emo.

Naraku: Ok I'm emo! *gets hit by purple light, is now in a ballet costume dancing* (singing) ITS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL...here you guys go *gives everyone a piece of the jewel* ITS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL, ITS A SMALL SMALL WORLD! *starts humming*

Me: Ok thats getting creepy. *zaps Naraku, turns him into dust pile* Better. Shippou, Rin, come here! *kids come, pushes them in front of fluffy, zaps shippou*

Shippou: Rin you are soooooooo pretty and I really like you, but not as a friend, I like you as a girlfriend! *kisses rin*

Everyone(exept fluffy): AWW!!!!!!! :)

Me: How cute! Kagura!!!!!!

*kagura poofs in front of fluffy*

Fluffy: Oh great.

Kagura: Oh great Fluffykins I love you!! I'll love you forevr and ever! But I've been getting threat letters so I cant be with you! :(

Fluffy: Great, so you wont mind if I do this? *takes out poison claw and slices kagura in half*

Me: Ummmm. Hey Tak! For those who dont know, Tak is my younger brother who loves playing with Shippou.

*Inu hit Shippou on thte head, Tak kicks him in the nuts*

Inuyasha: *on groun, moaning*

Tak: Thats what you get for being mean!

M: Yay! Smurf time!

Me: *poofs in tv, turns it to the smurfs*

Everyone: *sits down and sings along to the theme song*

Me: Thanks **Evil Smurf** I like the smurfs too! Ok, the reason I brought the oh so silent, but hyper Michele on the show, is becuz she has a dare for us that she is in. Michele go ahead and read it, p.s. this dare is you I moved the rating to M.

M: Alright, everyone listen up!

I dare Inuyasha to drop the skank-ho Kagome and that dumbass b**ch Kikyou in acid! Hehe, then Aurora gets Inuyasha! Haha *evil grin* Then the Fluff Man has to french moi in the hot springs! :D XDDDDD

Me: Yay!!!! Thanks Michele! Inuyasha go!

*Inu ties Kaggs and Kikyou together and throughs them in acid, they scream bloody murder as their skin burns off*

Me: Hehehehehehe :D :) Ok Fluffy, Michele, the spring are that way. *points to a room with springs in them*

*fluffy and michele get in, michele kisses fluffy*

Fluffy: *tries to stop but begins to like it*

*make out session*

Me: Ok, while they're sucking face naked, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Tak: Aurora does NOT own Inuyasha!!!!!

Inuyasha: Thank Kami! *gets glared at by me*

Everyone(exept fluffy and michele): BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chappie 3 is done! YES! Ok if you awesome readers want to see more then SEND IN DARES!!!!!!**

**Tak: Yeah! If you want something good to read then send my sis some dares!!!!**

**Good boy *tosses him candy* give some to Shippou!**

**Tak: Kay!!!**

**They are just so f***ing cute!!!!!!!! :)**


	4. WHAT!

**Hey ya'll thanks abunch 4 readin! P.S. I do NOT own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

*me and Inu cuddling*

Me: *opens eyes* AHH! *jumps up* Is it the next chapter already? Wow, that was quick.*Looks around, eveeryone already there* You guys are just one step ahead of me arent you?

Sango: No, you looked us in here so that you didnt have to poof us all back.

Me: Oh... alright, we go some reviews. Yes! Wait, guys! What did I say! Once again there is only 3! Oh well... hang on, why do I fell like some one is missing?

Shippou: Cuz Michele and Fluffy are still in the room with the springs and locked the door.

Me: Oh. *walks to door, knocks* Fluffy, Michele, come on we need you guys!

*growls heard*

Everyone: O.O

Me: Get your asses out here now!!!! *poofs them out*

M: Aww, I was having fun!

Aiko: Way too much info!

M: I dont feel good! *runs to bathroom, barf noises heard*

Me: Ok then, lets start on our dares! Rin, you can read this one.

Rin: This dare is from **AMUTOLOVER09**.....

i dare kagome to give fluffy a lap dance, then she has to do a strip tease for all the guys, thats right kaggs the clothes come OFF! p.s. the creator is my favorite XD

Me: Aww, thanks! Ok Kaggs! *Kaggs appears* Here's you dare.

Kagome: *reads the dare* HELL NO! I have papers, I cant do it!

Me: Let me see them! *reads papers* Damn she's right, she's on probation and cant lap dance. Srry **AMUTOLOVER09** try something else. Well Kaggs I guess we dont need you. *stabs Kagome* There much better, NEXT DARE! Here Miroku. *hands Miroku the dare*

Miroku: This dare comes from **Xarah210**.....

Yay, I love these type of stories! Ok ummm... I dare that Michele girl to get pregnant with Fluffy's baby, then aiko has to kill miroku cuz shes p***ed about it! Inuyasha has to mate aurora, then umm *evil laugh* kikho, i mean kikyou has to make out with sango, then sango has to kill that mother f**ker! hehehehe :D XD

Me: OMFG!!! I LOVE YOU XARAH210!!!!!!! *snaps fingers*

M: *runs out of bathroom* Guys guess what?! IM PREGNANT! Fluffykins! You're going to be a father!

Inuyasha: What the hell did you guys do in there?!

Fluffy: That is for only me and my mate to know. *stands by michele*

Aiko: *red eyes and red face* SIT! *strangles miroku*

Me: Aiko take care of the rest of the dares will ya? *grabs Inu and runs to bedroom*

*noises heard*

Aiko: Ok, Kikyou!

*kikyou pops up and frenches sango*

Sango: AHHHHH!!!!!! *chops off kikyou's head with herikots*

Aiko: Ok, next dare is from ME! My dare is that...

I dare myself to walk up to Michelle and quote "WHAT THE ** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY MATE!" My sister can deal with what i do next, i think she can imagine. then i get to use, not only my poisons, but my "special abilities"! Then i pin Aurora and make her admit her undying devotion to Inuyasha. Tak gets over excited and steals fluffy's mokomoko. while Sesshoumaru is chasing him, kouga shows up and weeps by the acid pit over kagome's death, michelle can make whatever comment she wants to from there. i give michelle the same threat i gave Kagura (don't make me go all Dea Filia Luna on you!) Aurora's uncle H shows up and starts harrassing sango, bringing on Miroku's wrath. (DIE UNCLE H!) My ex (aurora, you know who) shows up and kidnaps michelle, and tries to sing her into loving him *gags*. Mr. Pissy shows up and falls in love with Ayame, making Kouga jealous, aurora, you can decide from there what kouga decides to do, oh, hakudoushi and mouryoumaru have to beg naraku to take them to build a bear and claire's where they get they're ears pierced and cry from the pain of in ENJOY!!When my ex finds out that michele is pregnant with someone else's baby, he burn his house down on top of her head, but she makes it out, and falls into his pond and the perfume she uses to make her smell like she's pregnant washes off. YAY! Sesshoumaru is mine, no matter what his mother says. *walks up to Michele* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY MATE!!!!!!!

M: He's my mate now!

Aiko: *eyes turn red*

*me and Inu walk out*

Me: What did I miss?

*aiko pins me to floor, pours something in my mouth*

Me: Inuyasha I LOVE YOU! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THAT SKANK-HO KAGOME! PLEASE LOVE ME! *starts to cry* I dont want you to leave me!

Inuyasha: I love you too, Aurora. *picks me up* And I will never leave you.

Me: Really? *stops crying*

Inuyasha: Of course.

*make out session*

*Tak runs by, taking Fluffy's fluff*

Tak: Haha I've got your fluff! Catch me if you can! Hehehehe :D

*fluffy chases tak, cant catch him*

Fluffy: Damn kid! *still running*

Kouga: KAGOME!!!! NO KAGOME!!!! :'( *starts crying*

M: Oh get over it shes was a freaking hooker!

Aiko: (whispers to michele) If you dont stay away from my fluff man I will personally tear you limb from limb.

M: (whispers back) Go right ahead if you kill me then Aurora will just bring me back!

Aiko:grrrrrr

*a man apears*

Me: Uncle H what the hell are you doing here?!

Uncle H: Its in Aiko's dare.

Me: YOU BROUGHT MY UNCLE H HERE WHEN YOU KNOW HE'S A DOOSH!

Aiko: I thought it would make things more exciting!

Uncle H: *walks up to sango* Hey toots, how bout me and you blow this popsicle stand and head back to my place for the night?

Sango: Eww. No way you pedifile!

Miroku: STAY AWAY FROM MY LADY!!!!

Uncle H: What are you going to do about it?! You cant do anything your just a ghost!

Miroku: WIND TUNNEL! *opens wind tunnel and sucks in Uncle H*

Me: Thank Kami he's gone! *turn Miroku human* There, thank me later. Where's Michele?

Aiko: Erik took her, its in my dare!

Me: You let you ex take Michele?! What the hell is wrong with you?!

Aiko: Nobody messes with my mate!

Me: Ok, what is he doing to her?

Aiko: Singing to her, and right about now she is swimming in his lake.

Me: Eww.

*Mr. Pissy (a werewolf) breaks in*

Me: You do now there's this thing called a door, right?

Mr. Pissy: Beautiful Ayame, how I love you so!

Kouga: Back off bub! *kills mr. pissy*

Me: Ok, then. *still in Inu's arms* Now what?

*screaming heard*

Me: What the...

*naraku getting his ears pierced*

Me: Lol! Hehehe. Ok when does Michele get back? We need her for the disclaimer.

*michele walks in dripping wet*

Me: Ummm ok, Michele the disclaimer?

M: DONT PISS ME OFF MORE! AURORA DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BIG ASS HEADS ALREADY!

Me: Damn, ok see ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *me and inu make out session* :D XDDDDDDD

**Wow, that last chappie was kinda weird.**

**Shippou: Yeah, I was speechless through all of it!**

**Oh well, at least I have my beloved Inuyasha. TAKE THAT ALL YOU FAN GIRLS HE'S MINE!!!!! hehehe! Run along Shippou.**

***shippou leaves, me and inu make out session***

**SEND IN DARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: If you dont and my girl gets sad I'll kick your ass!**

**Inuyasha they get it.**


	5. Hey Hey

**Ello peoples!!!!! tanks alot 4 readin!!!!!! oh yeah I DONT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!**

HEY HEY

Me: Wb! And for those who dont know what wb means where the hell have you been?! It means welcome back to the awesomest truth or dare fanfic ever!!!! :D Any way, I got everyone here so we are ready to go! *reads reviews* OMFG! Did I ever tell you guys much I love you?! YOU REVIEWED!!!!! YAY!!!!! Ok I've had way to much sugar! XD Last night I was sitting in my room on the computer eating (sp?) Skittles and drinking Full Throttle! My friends tell me I shouldn't do that but I ignore them cuz Skittles and Full Throttle is like my crack they make me happy!:D Ok enough about me lets get on with the dares! Alright ummm prego (Michele) why dont you read the first one?

M: *three months pregnant, cuz I speeded up her pregnancy* Ok! **jessica-san45** sent this dare...

Hi again! i have two more dares! the first one is for the person of your choice! lol. Poor shampoo on there head, dance like a monkey and make a siren noise.  
and the second one is again for you to choose who. You have to duck tape kinkyho... (damn typos! lol) to the floor and have someone drive a monstertruck over her to kill the **! *evil laugh!*And i almost forgot... i dare Aurora to lock herself in the closet with inuyasha for a few hours! :P

Me: Yay!!! I get to choose! Hahahaha! Ok...Shippou I'll let you choose the first one.

Shippou: SWEET!!! I pick...Inuyasha! hehehehe!

Inuyasha: HELL NO I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE A F***ING FOOL OUT OF MYSELF!

Me: Will you do it for me? *bats eyes looking cute*

Inuyasha: Ok, anything for you!

Me: Sweet! Let the embarresment begin!

Inuyasha: *dancing like a monkey making siren noises* WEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shippou: Hehehehehehehehe. Ok Aurora you can make him stop now I' ve seen enough.

Me: Ok Hun, you can stop.

Inuyasha: *stops, glares at shippou*

*shippou jumps on my shoulder*

Me: No fighting! Ok for the next dare I voulenteer...ME!! Ohhh Kikho, damn it, Kikyou!

Kikyou: You rang?

Me: *straps Kikyou to ground, rides monster truck* DIE DUMB B***H DIE!!!!!!!!! *drives back and forth over kikyou* hehehe. *evil laugh* Ok whats next? Inuyasha lets go. *me and inu head into closet*

*noises heard*

Everyone: O.O

Aiko: Ummm, ok since Aurora is gone I'm in charge O' mighty Fluffy read the next one.

Fluffy: Hn. This dare's from kagome747 ...

if you're calling kagome a skank ho that just means you are one too but oh well still got dares m:you have to get pregnant with narakus baby and keep it down with abortion!  
urasue:bring kagome back  
inuyasha:forget all your feelings for michelle and go back to kagome and beg her to take you back and kill yourself when she tells you no because the second she was dead you left her for michelle

Aiko: YAY FLUFFY IS MINE!!! I mean let's get on with the dares.

*michele runs to fluffy*

M: *crying* Fluffy , I just took a test! The baby isn't yours! *balling*

Fluffy: If it isn't my heir then who's is it?

M: NARAKU'S!!!!!!!!! *runs and gets an abortion* My poor fluffy baby. *gets zapped by light, gets over it*

Aiko: AURORA! WE NEED YOU OUT HERE!

Me: Kay, I'm coming! *runs out of closet* Ok *reads dare, snaps kagome back, then zapps inu*

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!! PLEAZE LOVE ME AGAIN I WAS FOOLISH TO LEAVE YOU!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

Kagome: Hell no you asshole!!!!

Inuyasha: *kills himself*

Me: *brings inu back*

Inuyasha: YOU B***H!!!! *kill kagome, again*

Me: Damn finger keeps slipping. hehe. Ok now that the skank-ho is gone lets move on. The next dare is from InuyashaWifey ...

lol This ** is so ** random and stupid...I like it. Okay...I want Kagome to go crazy and go around poking people and Fluffy to play hide and go seek with Aurora and Aiko to cough up sugar pops. And at the end of the chapter I want the police to chase after Kagome for breaking the poking law. And during the entire thing, I want Shippo and Rin to be eating all of the sugar pops Ako coughs up! *brain fart*

*kagome runs in poking people*

Me: Catch me if you can Fluffy! I am a master at hide 'n seek! *runs and hides*

Aiko: *coughs up candy* What the hell? *drops candy on floor*

Shippou&Rin: CANDY!!!! *follows aiko and eats candy*

Fluffy: Ollie ollie oxen free!

Me: *jumps down from tree* You give up already?!

Fluffy: I'm not good at this game!

*police officer comes in and arrests kagome*

Aiko: Can we help *cough* you?

P.O: Yeah this hooker is violating the poking law and is sentenced to 25 years in prision, which means no more dare for her. *takes kaggs away*

Me: You heard the man now more dares for Kaggs! *jumps on inu's back* Thats all I got! Disclaimer any one?

Inuyasha: AURORA DOES NOT, I REPEAT, DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Srry I took so long on this one, I went to 4-h camp last week and them went to the lake after that so I've been busy, but I still got you your awesome update, R&R!!!!!!! plz?**

**Inuyasha: Ready to go?**

**R&R If there aren't any dares when I get back you're all in trouble!!! You hear me trouble!!! Start reviewing....now!**


	6. Author's Note sigh sorry

**Author's note:**

**I am sorry to all my readers, but I will no longer be continuing "Extreme truth or dare inuyasha edition" because I wasn't getting enough reviews and I am losing my spark with inuyasha so instead I might begin to create a new story for vampire diaries but it will most likely not be a truth or dare. Once again I am very sorry for all of you that loved my stories.**

**:' (**

** Love,**

** Aurora Luna **


End file.
